Felicidade
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Ela esperava por ele... ele demorava para chegar...mas quando estivessem juntos, os seus momentos de felicidade seriam eternos... [OneShot] [Presente de Aniversário para Maylene Angel]


**Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence, aliás nada nesta fic me pertence XD. Nem a personagem Maylene, essa personagem pertence à ficwritter Maylene Angel, mas eu sei que a May me deixa usá-la!XD **

Esperava. Esperara o dia todo e agora já era noite. Estava sentada encostada na ombreira da janela que dava para uma varanda. Observava a lua cheia, extremamente brilhante, no céu nocturno de ceda negra, acompanhada por pequenas estrelas, ofuscadas pela sua luz. Passou uma mão pelos longos cabelos negros, impaciente. Já devia ser quase meia-noite e, _ele_, não voltara. _Ele. Kai. O seu noivo. _Noivo… e pensar em tudo o que vivera antes de Kai, num pedido que obviamente lhe fora difícil fazer devido à sua falta de jeito com as palavras, a pedira em casamento. Ela, Maylene, aceitara, claro. Ainda se lembrava, claramente, dessa noite, como se tivesse sido há apenas cinco minutos atrás.

_Flashback_

_Estavam num restaurante. Itália, onde se realizara mais um campeonato de Beyblade. Ela própria, uma jogadora desse desporto. Curiosamente, fora ali que Maylene e Kai se tinham conhecido dois anos antes. A beleza e a personalidade encantadora da jovem tinham arrebatado o frio coração de Kai. Hoje ele convidara-a para sair. "Talvez para comemorar mais uma vitória num campeonato e o fim do mesmo.", pensara ela. Minutos mais tarde, ao som dos violinos (sim, porque era um típico restaurante romântico), Maylene não poderia ter ficado mais surpreendida, quando o gélido Kai se ajoelhara diante dela, e à frente de toda a gente, e abrira uma pequena caixa de veludo negro, a qual continha um anel de ouro com uma única safira (condizente com os olhos dela) e fizera, então, a pergunta cliché:_

_- Queres casar comigo?_

_Apesar da surpresa e do choque da emoção, Maylene teve presença de espírito suficiente para responder:_

_- Sim! – e abriu os braços, lançando-se ao pescoço dele, num abraço. _

_Quando se afastou, Kai retirou o anel da caixinha e colocou-o no dedo anelar de Maylene. Esta beijou-o logo em seguida, nem lhe dando tempo de respirar. Depois disso, só ouviram as pessoas à sua volta murmurarem um "oh" carinhoso em conjunto e baterem palmas._

_Fim do Flashback_

Suspirou. Ele já deveria ter chegado. Ontem terminara o campeonato de Beyblade na Ásia, campeonato do qual ela resolvera não participar. Hoje, Kai voltaria para Roma, onde tinham um apartamento. Maylene fazia questão que ele chegasse ainda hoje, porque era seu aniversário e não queria passá-lo sozinha, ou melhor, sem ele. Ainda mais… hoje recebera a notícia que fora o melhor presente que poderia alguma vez ter tido. Sorriu e pousou uma mão sobre o ventre. Estava grávida. Ela e Kai iam ser pais. Ria ao imaginar a cara do noivo diante de tal notícia.

Olhou de relance para o relógio digital do quarto onde se encontrava. Eram 11:2o da noite. Mais uns minutos e o dia do seu aniversário passaria sem Kai… A campainha tocou subitamente. Dois toques insistentes. A camisa-de-dormir preta, que Maylene usava, ondulou quando ela se levantou apressadamente. Correu para abrir a porta da entrada, mas quando o fez… ficou desiludida. Era apenas Hillary arrastando um Tyson pela mão, que parecia não saber muito bem o que estava ali a fazer. Apesar de esperar Kai, Maylene sorriu. Ela havia se tornado amiga dos outros membros da equipa Bladebreakers, quando conhecera Kai.

- May-chan! – cumprimentou Hillary.

Maylene cedeu-lhe passagem e a Tyson.

- Desculpa não termos vindo mais cedo e incomodar-te a esta hora, mas tivemos que correr a cidade inteira à procura do presente ideal para ti, mal o nosso voo aterrou. – acrescentou Hillary, enquanto arrastava Tyson até ao sofá.

- Não há problema. – disse Maylene, ainda sorrindo divertida, mas um pouco triste por dentro. Os seus planos de noite romântica tinham-se convertido numa visita amigável.

- O Kenny, o Ray e o Max pedem desculpas por não estarem presentes agora, mas como vêm no mesmo voo do Kai, ainda não chegaram.

À menção do nome do seu amado, Maylene ficou subitamente interessada.

- O voo ainda vai demorar a chegar? – indagou.

- Não. Se ainda não aterrou, pouco deve faltar. – respondeu a outra rapariga.

Tyson continuava com um ar indiferente. Parecia que ia cair para o lado de sono ou fome a qualquer momento.

- Bem… – continuou Hillary. – Quando ao teu presente. Não é bem para ti… mas eu vi uma roupinha de bebé tão fofa que não resisti…

- Como assim não é para ela? – pronunciou-se Tyson pela primeira vez.

Hillary bateu com a mão na testa.

- Idiota. – murmurou. – Querias que ela fosse vestir roupa de bebé? Está mas é calado, Tyson. Deixa-me continuar. – Tyson nem pestanejou. – Bem, então não resisti e comprei uma roupa para o teu bebé. – Hillary tirou um embrulho da mala e estendeu-o a May, que o aceitou. – Sabes como é… telefonaste-me de manhã, eufórica, a dar a notícia… eu não pude mesmo resistir e comprei.

Maylene abriu o embrulho emocionada. Lá dentro estava um fatinho diminuto de peça única. Era branco, apenas os bolsinhos cor-de-rosa variavam de cor.

- É lindo, Hillary. Tão fofinho… Muito obrigado. – disse May, verdadeiramente emocionada.

- De nada. – respondeu Hillary, sorridente.

- Esperem aí! – exclamou Tyson de repente. – Tens um bebé, May?

Antes que May respondesse, Hillary deu um soco na cabeça de Tyson.

- Ela está grávida, idiota! Já te tinha dito! Ás vezes não sei porque namoro contigo! Nunca ouves o que digo! – reclamou Hillary.

Maylene sorriu com uma gota ao lado da cabeça.

- Ai! Esse soco doeu, Hillary! – reclamou Tyson. – Mas e então? O filho é do Kai? – perguntou estupidamente, o que lhe custou outro soco na cabeça, desferido pela sua namorada.

- Claro que o filho é do Kai! Não faças perguntas mais estúpidas que tu! – novamente repreendeu Hillary.

Maylene apenas sorriu novamente, divertindo-se com a confusão. Apesar do soco, Tyson riu-se.

- Não estou a imaginar o Kai com um bebé ao colo. – disse.

Maylene não pôde deixar de concordar e riu também. Mais uns minutos de conversa se passaram entre os três. Quando Hillary se preparava para bater mais uma vez em Tyson, Maylene olhou para o relógio da sala e suspirou. A outra rapariga reparou e deteve o seu punho a meio do caminho para atingir a cabeça de Tyson. Este continuou encolhido à espera da pancada que não veio.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela a May.

- Hã…? – May parecia confusa. – Ah! Nada de especial. Apenas me perguntava se o Kai ainda vai chegar a tempo de ainda ser o meu aniversário.

Hillary olhou também para o relógio. Eram 11:35. Sorriu.

- Não te preocupes. Deve estar mesmo a chegar.

Segundos depois de Hillary acabar de falar, a campainha tocou.

- Nem de propósito! – exclamou. – Fala-se no diabo e ele aparece!

Maylene correu a abrir a porta. Quase ficou desiludida… _Quase. _Max, Kenny e Ray estavam logo à frente dela, mas atrás deles estava Kai. Deu uma rápida resposta aos cumprimentos dos três primeiros e deixou-os entrar. Quando Kai ficou diante dela, Maylene atirou-se-lhe nos braços.

- Bem-vindo a casa! – murmurou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto o abraçava.

Kai permitiu-se a dar um pequeno sorriso. Apenas aquela bela e delicada criatura, pela qual nutria um sentimento ao qual se podia chamar amor, o fazia sorrir. Ainda não percebera como ela, tão bela, tão alegre, tão… tão diferente dele, se apaixonara por ele. Mas enfim, os opostos atraem-se, não é? Enquanto se perdia nos seus devaneios, já Maylene o tinha puxado para casa e viu-se rodeado dos seus amigos e dela. "É.", pensou. "Não estou sozinho." Sentiu-se aconchegado pelo calor do seu lar. Lar… Há quanto tempo não tinha um…

Depois de todos estarem sentados no sofá a conversarem durante alguns momentos, Kai reparou no presente de Hillary, que estava no colo de Maylene.

Voltou-se para ela.

- May… o que é isso? – apontou para o embrulho desfeito.

- O quê…? Ah! – Maylene abriu um largo sorriso. – Er… bem… é…. – com toda a gente a olhar para ela, parecia-lhe um pouco difícil dizer o que tinha a dizer.

Hillary percebeu o incómodo da outra rapariga, e apressou-se a dizer:

- Rapazes! Está na hora de ir embora!

Os outros olharam para ela, confusos.

- Vá, vamos! Está tarde! – incentivou, enquanto fazia Tyson, Max, Ray e Kenny levantarem-se do sofá. – Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. – disse, piscando um olho ao casal.

Os quatro pareceram perceber a mensagem e acenaram rápidas despedidas.

Segundos depois, Hillary empurrara-os pela porta e fechara-a atrás de si. May e Kai ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Então? Para que é esse presente? – voltou Kai a perguntar. Começava a temer a resposta.

- Er… bem… - May continuava sem saber muito bem como dizer. – Estou grávida! – disse então, muito depressa.

Kai ficou estático a olhar para ela. Grávida? Mas então…

- Eu vou ser pai? – arquejou.

May assentiu, sorrindo. Kai ficou sem saber que mais dizer. Na falta de palavras, beijou-a. Há quanto tempo que não sentiam o gosto um do outro. As suas línguas dançavam em perfeita harmonia, acariciando-se com desejo. Até que Kai, se separou de Maylene.

- Como lhe vamos chamar? – perguntou. – Ao nosso filho ou filha?

Ela riu.

- Ainda é cedo para pensarmos nisso, não? – respondeu.

- Hum… talvez… - assentiu Kai, pousando uma mão sobre o ventre dela. – Mas se fosse menina, gostava de lhe chamar Anina.

Maylene sorriu-lhe.

- Gostei desse nome. E se for rapaz?

- Bem, se for rapaz… hum… quanto a isso ainda não pensei…

Beijaram-se novamente.

- Desculpa não te ter trazido nenhum presente de aniversário, mas não tive tempo para isso. – continuou Kai.

- Não faz mal, Kai. Tu e o nosso filho são os melhores presentes que já mais poderia pedir. – e beijou-o nos lábio, mais uma vez.

Faltava agora um minuto para a meia-noite, mas tempo agora também já não importava.

- Será que o tempo vai demorar muito a passar até ele nascer? Ou ela… - perguntou Kai, quando se separaram.

- Não sei… - respondeu ela, com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas tenho uma ideia para ocuparmos o tempo até lá….

Os ponteiros do relógio apontavam meia-noite.

- E qual seria a ideia? – perguntou Kai, devolvendo o sorriso malicioso.

- Praticarmos para fazer mais um filho… - respondeu Maylene.

Dito isto, Kai beijou-a novamente. Um beijo cheio de desejo, paixão e… amor. Sim, amor. Maylene conseguira, facilmente, derreter o gelo no coração de Kai, tocando-o ela própria com o calor do amor. Ás tantas, já estavam no quarto, arrancando as roupas um do outro, com paixão. Depois de se deitarem na cama, já desprovidos de qualquer vestuário, tudo o que se ouvia naquele quarto, parcamente iluminado pela luz da lua, eram suspiros e gemidos. Beijos, carícias, toques… tudo isto num turbilhão de emoções entre os dois jovens. Murmúrios de paixão, sussurros de prazer, os sons do amor… Tudo se desenrolou da mesma maneira fogosa de todas as outras noites entre eles. Finalmente chegaram ao paraíso, no ponto máximo de prazer. Kai saiu de cima de Maylene e deitou-se ao lado dela. Olhou profundamente nos seus calorosos e apaixonados olhos azuis.

- Amo-te, minha Maylene… - sussurrou.

Ela sorriu da maneira que só ela sabia sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Também te amo, Kai… - respondeu Maylene, acariciando-lhe a face.

Chegou mais perto dele e aninhou-se-lhe contra o peito. Ele envolveu-a com os braços num abraço. Ambos fecharam os olhos e adormeceram. E dormiram assim toda a noite. E na próxima, e na outra… e assim seria para sempre… Porque eles se amavam e isso era a única coisa que realmente importava para serem felizes… para sempre…

_Fim _

_£££££-------£££££_

**Parabéns, May! Desejo-te muitas felicidades e muitos alegres anos de vida! Bem e esta foi a tua misteriosa prenda!XD Espero que tenhas percebido todas as coisas estranhas que tenho dito desde que voltaste de férias com esta fic. XD Sei que está muito simplezinha, mas foi a única ideia que tive para um presente teu. Espero que tenhas gostado, apesar de eu achar que deve estar demasiado romântica, para o teu gosto. XD**

**§§§§------------§§§§**

**Bem, pessoal e foi só! Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Beijos e até uma próxima vez!**

**Daniela**


End file.
